


Zoo trip

by lostinthenight



Series: Love life of mercs [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, taskmaster - Fandom
Genre: First Date, Fluffy, M/M, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthenight/pseuds/lostinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taskmaster decides to take Deadpool to the zoo for a date and mischief happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoo trip

**Author's Note:**

> A short fluffy piece

Deadpool and Taskmaster had just finished a difficult job and they where resting in a hotel room when Tony got an idea. He looked over and saw Wade asleep on the other bed and decided to take shower and get cleaned up before asking Wade the question. He headed for the bathroom and started the shower. He took off all his gear and started the shower. He climbed in and washed his body and hair. He thought about wade and all the stuff they had been through. He was his best friend as much as he hated to admit it to himself. He shave his face and turned off the water. He climbed out of the shower and dried off. He could hear Wade on the phone in the other room ordering food. Typical Wade he said and shook his head. He dressed in his sleep pants and a t-shirt and left the bathroom. He came into the room and sit on the bed beside Wade. Wade finished the order and looked over at Tony. "Yes Tasky" "Shut up Wade. I was thinking that tomorrow we could take the day off and I will take us someplace fun." Wade looked shocked "Aw a date Tasky. I knew you liked me" Tony blushed and pushed Wade off the bed. "I'm being serious Wade. I like you and I want to do some thing nice for you."Wade smiled and kissed Tony on the check. They laid back on the bed and Tony turned on the T.V and about an hour later they where both asleep.

Wade woke up at seven am over excited to see what Tony had in mind for their first date. Tony groaned as Wade woke him up. "Wade its to early go back to sleep for a little bit." Wade groaned and laid back down. After about 15 minutes he got bored and got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Tony grumbled and climbed out of bed. He knew he was not going to get anymore sleep. He grabbed his bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt and got dressed. Wade came out of the bathroom dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a red polio shirt. Tony looked his date up and down and smiled. You look nice. He gently kissed Wade's check. They packed all their gear up in a bag and locked it in the trunk. "lets get some breakfast" Wade said while climbing in the car. Tony climbed in and they pulled out of the hotel parking lot. They drove a few miles down the road and Tony pulled into a small pancake house. They headed inside and sit in a booth. They ordered breakfast and while they where waiting Tony reached over and softly took Wades hand. He could tell Wade was nervous. He knew Wade did not like being in public without a mask. Wade gave him a shy smile. "I feel like everyone is staring at us" Tony smiled. "Don't pay attention to them. I think you are handsome." Wade blushed and smiled from ear to ear. Their breakfast arrived and Wade scarfed it down. Tony grumbled as Wade the bacon off his plate. They finished up eating and left.

Wade got over excited when he realized that they where at the zoo. Tony rolled his eyes as Wade started talking. "I'm going to pet a goat and get a balloon and eat an ice cream cone and ride an elephant and ." Wade lost his train of thought. Tony placed his hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Wade. You are not going to ride the elephants." Wade pouted and they got out of the car and headed for the entrance. Tony paid for their tickets and they went inside. Wade made a run for the petting zoo. Tony grabbed his hand and calmed him down. Wade sat on the ground and was playing with the chickens. Tony pulled out his phone and took a picture. It was adorable. Wade got up and they left the petting zoo area and headed for the next section. Wade was so excited to feed the giraffes. He then talked Tony into trying it. Wade wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and helped him feed them. Tony blushed and laughed. "Your going to be the death of me Wade." Tony pushed Wade away and they kept walking. Wade found a balloon stand and dragged Tony over to it. Tony groaned and bought him a balloon. 

Tony took his hand and they wondered over to a bridge over a pond. Tony lead him over to a water fall with a bench in front of it and they sit down. "I really like you Wade and you know as mercs we don't get close to very many people. I feel like I can trust you and as much as you annoy me. I have grown to really like you and I wanted you to be my boyfriend." Wade smiled and leaned over and kissed Tony. "I really like you and I would love to go out with you." Tony smiled and pulled out a small box and handed it to Wade. He opened at inside was a small gold heart necklace with their names engraved on it. "I love it Tony and I will always wear it." Tony helped him put it on. Tony wrapped his arm around Wades shoulders and they sit and watched the swans swim on the lake. About 15 later they stood up and walked holding hands to the next area. Wade was in love with the tigers. "They are so amazing" Tony smiled back at him. "They sure are" Wade pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of them. He then wrapped his arm around his boyfriends neck and snapped a selfie of the two of them. Tony tried to grab his phone but Wade was to fast. Wade laughed and skipped off toward another area. Tony shook his head and followed him. 

Wade laughed and climbed the fence around the elephant exhibit and jumped on the elephant. Tony yelled at him for him to get back over here now! Tony watched as Wade was thrown from the elephants back. Wade stumbled through the gate as he was dragged out of the exhibit by the zoo keeper. They where escorted out of the zoo and told never to come back. Tony laughed as he helped Wade to the car. "You messed up our first date" Wade gave him puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry Tasky and I love you" "I forgive you and lets get some dinner and head back to the hotel" Tony leaned over and kissed his boyfriend. "I love you to."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the delay I had some health problems.


End file.
